Belts, watches, bracelets and other fashion accessories have become an almost indispensable accoutrement to everyday attire. More and more fashion experts focus on the belt as a necessary piece of the puzzle when assembling an outfit. Watches and bracelets are also widely selected as accessories by consumers based on the appearance of the accessory and the ability of the accessory to aesthetically accent other attire to be worn by the consumer. Furthermore, belts are often necessary to ensure that clothing remains properly placed on the person wearing the belt. Belts are generally fabricated with a buckle that allows a portion of a belt to pass through or adjacent to the buckle so that a portion of the buckle, such as a buckle pin or tine, retains the belt about the wearer's waist. Watches and bracelets may be made by a variety of materials, and generally include a band or similar portion that wraps around the wearers wrist or ankle.
As fashion becomes more and more relevant to purchase decisions regarding belts, watches, and bracelets (collectively “accessories”), many accessory manufacturers and sellers provide accessories that are reversible and/or have exchangeable buckles, straps and/or other components. Previous exchangeable accessory components have required wearers to completely remove the leather or fabric “belt” or “strap” portion from the “buckle” portion, which can be time consuming and frustrating due to the methods used to attach the buckles to the belts. Additionally, reversible belts and watchbands often have an unsightly seam or “wraparound” portion that shows some portion of a first side of the belt when the second side of the belt or watchband is desired to be predominantly shown.